navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
How to be: Trainer
Trainers are the first tier of Staff Member of NavalClash. They are also known as a Instructors & Helpers Job Description Trainers are staff members who role is to help players learn how to get started on the server and help players learn basic aspects of playing. Trainers are also assist in keeping the Safedocks and the area in front of designated safedock areas clear of debris and wrecked vehicles from blocking using a special tool. A Trainer must not feel slaved to immediately working all the time. There are benefits of being trainer, such as extra cash and extra access to plots if the administration warrants them. Responsibilities ;Training New Players : When players arrive on the server for first time, trainers if available must ask these new individuals after welcome to the server, if they would like to learn how to play. Depending the time the new player has, the trainer needs decide how much training they can offer. It's encourage greatly give full-length training to person if he/she or the new player has time. See How to Train New Players. ;Keep Front Areas of Safedocks and Spawner areas Clear of Debris and abandoned vehicles : Secondary Roles, if no one needs assistance, is to /warp to the Spawn (where the spawners for vehicles are) and make sure everything is functioning normally. Sometimes vehicles sunken battle (ship wise, and planes) do not immediately descend into the water and be out way of vehicles. See Cleaning Front of Docks. ;Police Players for Rule Breakers : While normally staff has no special powers if they, a trainer must keep their eyes open for bad behavior. Depending on what High Administration or owner decides, trainers can act and report to Staff of bad players. Make sure read rules if your not certain if the rules are broken, but rule of thumb is "If players aren't happy what someone doing, out o normal combat situation. Report it, then name, actions, screen shots of what going on if possible." Why Be Trainer/Instructor This is arguably one of the most important roles on the server. The steady flow of players coming to the server is how it sustains itself. A Trainer's role is not only instruct how players can play, but also why it's fun to play on the server. It's important to remember, why you love playing on the server. It's because it's fun. How to Train New Players Training new player (not knowing how old they are or their attention span) can be slightly challenging. Rule of thumb is to describe what your going show them. If they don't need as much info as possible. The most important to point to a brand new player is: READ THE RULES. Player need only to type the command /rules to call up set rules programmed into the server or give the player link to this wiki. It's vital no matter how experienced a player they maybe, rules must be followed at their pearl. They take full responsibility for themselves, fail to read the rules. They will be punished according to them. As will staff members. IF a player is returning player, we have area they can goto see differences in the server if they've been gone for LONG TIME. Like years. Have these returnees /warp changelog. This area will tell them how it works, and make sure these players read the rules as well. Make sure to stress the rules always changes, make sure you check it out. The following is full instructions on training. This is broken per subject. When doing full training, good to do this in sequence shown here. Bare in mind, were not chat-bots or robots, you can ad-lib some of information but please keep to main points of what your showing them. Introduction to the Server When a player accepts to be train, have the new player /warp shipyard. This will show them bedrock of the server, where we build our vehicles. When here, after greeting them. You need tell them following; *'Do you know what our server is about?' - "NavalClash is a Vehicle Combat server with Factions", "We build vehicles and use them against each other or other player factions for points and rank." "Theme our server is Post-World War II and Early Cold War Era." If asked what heck that means, means we still use cannons for our main combat weapon, but we have missiles but not super advanced ones. *'Show them Shipyard' - Instruct the player to fly up with you and look around briefly. Showing we have different sizes of vehicles, describing to them what kinds. "Ships", "Airplanes", "Tanks", "Submarines" and "Helicopters". Don't get too detailed until you shown them basics. *'Show them the Example Room/Shipyard Display Area' - Bring the new player to where we display the weapons, equipment signs, ranks, etc. Basics ;Show the player the Ranks : There is a Rank wall, show the player this and explain how ranks work. Essentially you will describe Ranks is like leveling up in normal video game. Points are called "Rank Points" or "RP" and they can see their own status by doing /rank. Ranks bring money and rewards, such as plots and money to pay for vehicles. We play and gain points by either winning battles or being part team called "Crew" to get these points so we can "Level Up" like in normal game. ;Show them the Rules : There is a area inside example/shipyard center that showcases the Sampling rules of the server. Pleas Ask them to Read these. ;Show Them Sequence of things : The following is basics on showing how players parts of a vehicle, explain while there many types of vehicles, ships are main focus of the server. *Vehicle Control Signs - Show them different type signs, that Vehicle Control Sign's function is to "Steer"/Control Direction and Control "Speed" of the vehicle. Also show the player they give their vehicle it's official "name" by writing on the 2nd line of the sign. *Engine Signs - Show the players the engines, what they do. "Engines allows vehicles move, giving them power over come the weight of the blocks vehicle is made out of." Then tell the players why we have different types engines. Main purpose to control cost of vehicle, while other signs don't do this, there many different prices for engines, which helps. Show them that engine signs, no matter which one used are numbered. All engines under the words "Engine" must have different number. The question of power comes up, power is what essentially helps a player over comes weight of blocks. You will then likely have explain that if the player asks. Since ships/subs will sink if their too heavy. *Show the Player Equipment/Sensor Signs - Don't get into too much details, but show them "Radar and Sonar signs allows player find active combat vehicles to sink. Buoyancy signs help determine how heavy vehicle is, Helm sign is back up steering wheel, while providing other info Vehicle Control sign does not give, such as location,speed, how deep water is. *Show the Player the Weapons - This where players interest will peek. Show them first the AA-Gun/Bofors/CIWS, explaining their light machine gun that kills weak blocks and people. Their intended kill planes, because their made out weak blocks. Show them the Torpedoes, that there underwater projectiles that powerful per Mk1 to Mk3, show them the Cannons. What makes them different, why there certain aspects to them such as the dispenser, the pumpkins for barrels, emerald ore "Ammo box" for reloading when they run out ammo completely, etc. Show them the Missiles, how their similar to the Torpedoes, but can be guided but only on if the ship big enough for due to rules. if asked why FireControl & advancedradar/passivesonar can't be mounted, its because "homing" weapons are too powerful and game breaking. *Show them the Turrets - How their made, what limitations they have. Such as they can be all armored, but they can't turn if fully armored depending on the cannon. *Show them Block Data room - This is where we keep display of weights of the blocks, explain why it's vital to know how weights can sink the vehicle. Show them the ILLEGAL BLOCKS, so players know WHAT NOT TO PUT ON THEIR VEHICLE. Note: There will be somethings missing from the illegal block area. if they ask stuff best help them or point them to the wiki. Show Examples of Vehicles There are examples of typical vehicles found on the server. Two are found in the Example/shipyard center. Doing /warp example. Show the Aircraft and the Tank, outside the top of the shipyard area is a small ship which is example ship players can pattern/copy for use of their own vehicle whatever it maybe. Show them How to Drive This is where players who don't have time, will jump into. So do /warp trainingship or choose a Ship1 size public ship /warp publicships. There is exactly one Freeship among these vehicles. Remember this is when you sow them how spawn a vehicle as well. *Show them to select a ship/vehicle to use, *How to spawn and clear vehicle. *Describe to them what happens when the vehicle turned on and they will need pay for use if the vehicle not free. *Show the player how change gears *Show them how to increase speed *Tell the player about Safedocks and stress about not firing into and firing out from while in Safedocks area. *Show them how to steer the vehicle. (this includes sliding vehicle left to right and full turns. Once clear of docks *Show the player the Radar sign and how it's used to find enemy ACTIVE vehicles. Remember remind them that "0"/Zero is always front of the vehicle no matter how vehicle is turned. Dots grow bigger from . * x X, means Long range to short range. *Show them how to fire AA-Gun - How it works, how shut off Bofors since their autofire once turned on. Right click shut off or walk away. CIWS work same way but will not hurt most things. *Show them how to Fire Cannon, how adjust range via Power settings. "Power controls how far TnT will fly at the enemy. Power x2 is usually used for target within viewing distance, while flying vehicle can be hit with x3 or x4 power if their REALLY good at firing gun. x1 power is for stuff very close to the vehicle, but risk damaging their own vehicle if not careful." *Show how depth charges work - Like cannons, how load, use stone button adjust how deep they will go before blowing, left click to fire them. They use Emerald blocks like Cannons to be refilled. Show them How Get a Plot This is last thing they need learn. First have them do /rank make sure they are "Denoob" from newbie status, then have them do /shipyard open ship1 REMEMBER: You may know the command, but it will not necessary be natural to new player. *Explain how to command works! - "Doing /shipyard open (plot type)" will open a potential plot to claim, *Example how to claim the plot! - Click the top "Claim Sign" *Example how to teleport to the plot - Tell them /shipyard list. Explain as they gain more plots, they will have list that will increase, they need to choose the ID number to teleport to. Example /shipyard tp 1 or /shipyard tp 0. *Explain Orientation of the Ship in a Plot - Make sure that the player knows plot signs (thing they used to claim the plot) is where the ship/sub/carrier back will be, with front of it always pointing opposite direction. Basic Training (Short Version) *Warp Shipyard, Do the Introduction to the Server part of this file, then show them the example of vehicles inside the Example room and the ship next to the spawn center. Then select a ship to drive (or whatever vehicle they like to test spin) and do the Show them How to Drive and make sure they learn the Rules, and 'how them How Get a Plot. Make sure they know that ships are pointing away from the plot signs. Category:Training Category:Staff Instructions